In medical liquid collection and fluid flow control systems, such as systems used to collect and/or control drainage of urine from a person's bladder, a valve is typically provided to control flow of fluid from the system. Such collection and control systems generally include a catheter having an end received in the bladder of the person, and a drainage tube connected to an opposing end of the catheter. Generally, prior art systems further include a collection bag connected to the downstream end of the drainage tube, wherein urine drains from the bladder through the catheter and drainage tube into the collection bag for retention therein. The collection bag is typically strapped to one of the person's legs or to a bedside and must be periodically drained as it fills.
In addition, a valve may be attached directly to a catheter or drainage tube to control flow of fluid through the catheter. For example, a urinary valve for controlling flow of fluid through a catheter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,244. Disclosed herein is an improvement to such valves.